


A different kind of fairy tale

by anabonnana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Drug Abuse, F/M, M/M, Multi, OOC, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide, Time Skips, a lot of line breaks lol, alternate universe - freeform, believe in the power of Eren, i don't really know what i'm doing, lol, they'll get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabonnana/pseuds/anabonnana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched in complete and utter horror as our love story became a tragedy that left broken bones and shattered souls at its wake.<br/>Once upon a time I had loved my Prince with everything I’m worth;<br/>my Prince that dwells a villain within.<br/>My Prince, when hath you became the villain you so despised?<br/>My prince, why must our fairy tale end in the cruelest of ways?<br/>My prince do we ever get a 'Happy ever after'?</p><p>[This is not a Fantasy AU]</p><p>WARNING: There will be a RAPE scene. Please read TAGS. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm having difficulties writing in whose POV it is. Sometimes it'd be Eren or the author's or just pls bear with me. Lol xD

 

* * *

 

We were your typical high school sweethearts. I love him more than anything in the  world and he loves me just as much. Looking at his stormy gray eyes makes me always feel that he can see through my very soul and I can see through his. He was the star soccer player; girls and boys swoon and envy him. He is every girl’s dream prince and he gets all the girls but I need not worry. The girls can only be jealous because he’s only in love with me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_Bang!_ **

_“ahh… ahhh..” I moaned as he slammed me at the lockers, it holds our weight while I wrapped his waist with my legs and he holds me up and rut like a wild dog._

_“ngggh.. Le-vi.. ahh!” our erections rubbed deliciously and at this point  I don’t care anymore if anyone can hear us outside._

_He sucked and nipped fervently at my lips and I kissed back just as ferociously. I’m Moaning like a wanton whore only for him to hear._

_“nggghh.. Eren… **my Eren**...” he whispers in my lips between kisses. _

_That voice I love so dear, “ahh... again. Sa- say my name!” I told him breathless._

_“ **Eren…** ” he said and licked the shell of my ear. The sound of his tongue licking my ear is exhilarating and fucking erotic and I can feel I’m nearing my euphoria but before I can cum by dry humping alone he stopped and I nearly whined but he removed my pants with my boxers swiftly and my erection sprang as it is freed from its confines and I yelped at the delicious feeling._

_He lazily stroked my little friend and smeared and coated his middle finger in my pre-cum while his other hand is holding my right butt cheeks to open my hole._

_“Do it faster Levi…” I whined and he smirked._

_“Impatient are we…” he said teasingly and I bit my lips and looked at him with hooded eyes._

_“How… can I be fucking patient… ahh…  when you’re already… driving me insa- aaaahhh..”_

_He entered his pre-cum coated middle finger in my puckered hole and I can’t help but buckle and scream in pain and ecstasy as he slid it fast up and down, up and down. I gripped his shoulders as I bury my face in his neck inhaling his scent a mixture of his manly perfume and sex._

_Deeming it enough, he added 2 fingers more and I’m already moaning like crazy._

_“Leeeeviiii~ enough already I want you inside me nooow... please... nghh...”_

_Levi does not need to be told twice, he held my butt cheeks with both his hands to expose my quivering hole and pushed his lovely penis inside and not waiting for me to adjust, he rammed it all in._

_I screamed a silent cry as I arched my back and I stared at the ceiling not really seeing it and tears filling my eyes as I feel so **full. Content.  Loved. Euphoric.**_

_Making love and being one with the love of your life is the most euphoric feeling anyone can ever have._

_He rammed it in me erratically and gripped my hips like he’s afraid I’ll escape, I crossed my feet behind him and locked it tight assuring him I won’t._

_“I love you…” I whispered “I love you so much.”_

_He made love to me in a rough but sweet and tender way. Everything he touches within me boils with want. I want more. I want everything of him. I want all of him for just me. Sharing hasn’t been my forte anyway._

_He kissed my forehead as we came together; he spilled his everything in me and I felt even fuller than I had ever been. He lazily rode out our orgasm and slid in and out slowly and buried himself deeper within me as he slowly sat at the bench in the middle of the soccer team’s locker room and I in his lap never disentangling._

_I looked at him smiling and he looked at me with so much love as he smiled whispering back his_

_“I love you” in my ear like I’m the only one supposed to hear it cause I’m the only one who deserves it._

_And I kissed him. I kissed him with all I’m worth._

 

* * *

 

 

After our lunch session in the soccer team’s locker room—the perks of having the soccer team’s ace as a boyfriend who is also the best friend of the captain of the soccer team— we got out cleaned, prim and proper like nothing really happened but anyone who believes it, is really stupid because hello? Two gay boyfriends behind closed doors, alone. The smart ones though, they stay quiet. It’s not even new that two of the hottest guys are gays and dating. I’m not bragging really. Levi’s super-hot and so am I.

The remaining male population is happy because the girls would have to eventually give up and there will be more for them but the other part of the female population is also quite happy of the outcome. Fujoshi’s dream come true.

We sat at the cleanest table in the cafeteria that Levi approved of.

“What do you want love?” said Levi as he prepared himself to get up.

I looked up and smiled my brightest smile. I love it when he calls me that.

“mmm… chocolate pudding?” I said sheepishly.

“That’s not good enough for lunch.  Forget it, I’ll choose for you.” He said and walked away.

I pouted at that _. What the heck? Can’t I have a chocolate pudding? Grumpy ass!!!_ I muttered.

I played with Levi’s phone just to spite him. He hates it when I play with his phone because it easily drains the battery. It’s locked but I know the password anyway. I typed my birthday and I got in. 5 minutes after and I’m about to beat my high score when someone grabbed the phone.

“Hey! What the Fu-“ I smiled sheepishly when I looked up and  saw a very pissed handsome boyfriend.

“He. He. He…” I scratched the imaginary itchy part behind my ear.

He sighed exasperated by my childishness but he loves me anyway and gave me my chocolate pudding.

I smiled so much it hurts then he sat with me on the same side I hugged him and kissed his cheek with fervor.

“Okay. Okay. I get it. Now eat your food and you can’t eat the chocolate pudding before you eat your lunch.”

“Okay! Thank you babe.” I said still smiling.

We ate our lunch in a comforting silence until one moron decided to interrupt us.

“Yo! Faggot! Shouldn’t eat here, might get your disease.” He sneered, horse-face and all.

That. Is. it! I have had enough of being ridiculed by this damn bastard.

“The only diseased one here is you Jean! Are you frustrated you can’t openly flaunt being gay so you resort to making my life miserable by opening your filthy mouth to feel good about yourself? You think I didn’t see you sucking one of the boys when I passed by your classroom when I got back late from a meeting? And did I say anything about that? Huh? Did I horse-face? I didn’t! Because that would make me a hypocrite. Just. Like. You.” I snarled at him.

The whole cafeteria went eerie silent. Jean’s face was so red he might combust. Being ridiculed doesn’t feel so good does it? You’re all mighty and shit when you look down on people but when your dirt is smeared on your own face you balk and get angry because it doesn’t feel good does it? Being subjected to humiliation just because you’re different by someone who’s as much as you is by far not perfect.

Out of blind rage he grabbed my collar but before he can punch me…

“Oi!” we stopped and looked at the source of the voice, Jean seemingly hasn’t noticed the person with me before, until now.

“You touch a hair in his head and you’ll lose your hands.” Levi said in a very calm way but the look in his eyes says otherwise.

Jean finally came back to his senses and realized that the most feared person in all campus —though called _Prince Charming_ is also known as _Demon Prince_ —  is exuding a very strong killing intent, subjected particularly to him. He almost pissed his pants at the thought that he openly harassed the said Demon prince’s boyfriend in front of the demon prince himself. Either he was very brave or just very, very stupid. I bet for the latter.

To cover the act of cowardice, he pushed me back and prayed he won’t be beheaded. The Levi caught me and Jean walked away.

The whole cafeteria went back to life and minded their own business when Levi scowled at their nosiness.

I smiled at Levi and kissed his nose to express my thank you.

The bell rang after and he took me to my classroom. I waved good bye as he walked away to his own.

Levi is a year ahead of me and graduating. He’s top 3 in his class. No one’s perfect they say. He’s perfect for me though.

* * *

 

The class went on uneventfully and I got out as soon as the bell rang, Armin and Mikasa are already outside their room. We met halfway and I ruffled Armin’s air. He hated when I do that. I still do it anyway.

“Eren!!!! Dammit! You’re messing my ponytail again.” I laughed and continued to tease him Mikasa sighed at our childishness. We all went to our respective club rooms. I’m in the Art club, Armin is in the chess club and Mikasa is in the wrestling club.

When I got to my club room I sat immediately at my favorite spot overlooking the soccer field. I might or might not have joined the Art club for this exquisite view. The only thing I draw is Levi, clothed and naked; just a lot of Levi actually. I might say I have a wonderful job at doing so. I continued to sketch Levi and I was so immense on my world I did not noticed I was the only one in the club room and that the soccer team’s practice is already done.

“Knock! Knock!” he said even though he’s already actually knocking and it got me up from my reverie.

“Oh, you done already babe? I didn’t notice. I’ll just pack this up, give me five.” I said in a rush as I packed my tools.

“Take your time.” He said while crossing the distance between us and held my waist as my back is rested in his chest. He kissed my cheeks and I smelled his after shower aroma; the smell of _his_ soap and shampoo.

“Mmm… you smell so good.” I captured his lips and another _love making_ session ensues.

 

* * *

 

He helped me pack my things after that because it was getting late. We headed home and though his is a different direction than mine he always takes me home. We walk home holding hands like we’re the only people in the world.

 We don’t give a damn about the looks of judgmental people. They can look all they want but that’s the only thing they can ever do. Because it ain’t mean shit to us.

We got home safe, he greeted my parents and they greeted him back and asked him if he would like to stay for dinner. He said he would love to. So we ate dinner together. Just like one big happy family.

 

* * *

 

Days passed like a blur and it’s finally Levi’s graduation day. I was so proud of him, finally snatching the 1st rank and graduated as their Valedictorian. Not that I wasn't proud of him to begin with, I knew he’s capable of a lot of things. It just swells my heart with pride as he stood at the podium delivering his Valedictory speech. Most of all his classmates, girls or boys are crying and laughing at the same time. I cannot deny that I am also bawling my eyes out. My eyes are just sweating. Dammit!

What made me cry the most was at the end of his speech, he looked at me, and for all to hear—

“This really is not part of my Valedictory speech but you can say I tried my damnest to be the Valedictorian just to be able to say this”

Everyone chuckled.

He willed himself and took a deep breath.

“Eren Jaeger, I cannot ask you to marry me now, as I have none to my name but you, I will be studying in the big city with my full scholarship grant and we may be far away, long distance relationship will be hard but, ‘mind you, that does not mean I’ll love you any less. Each and every day, I will only love you more.  A year from now you’ll also be graduating, live with me then. I’m presuming we’ll still be together in that time, a year after that, and 70 years after that. I have never imagined myself with anyone but you. This still ain’t a marriage proposal; let me ask you that in the near future when I have proved my worth.” Levi still looked at me, looked at me and seeing my soul.

_I have never loved anyone so much._

 I looked at him and I told myself—

_This will be the man I’ll be growing old with._

I was a blubbering mess, I cried so hard and I wanted to just run in the stage and fucking kiss that beautiful boy in the middle for all to see. Everyone stood up and clapped, cried with me and cheered!

I was freaking embarrassed but I was not ashamed, they looked at me and Levi with envy, some homophobes with disgust but the way my heart beams and my feelings elated, I don’t give two fucks of what they all think. Just what Levi thinks, that’s all that ever matters.

 

* * *

 

A year of long-distance relationship, making love through laptops, Levi coming home to see me every 2 weeks, long agonizing distance and I finally, finally Graduated, and our relationship just keeps getting stronger.

The promised day finally came, I have never been happier. He greeted me with a bouquet of red roses and I kissed him, kissed him like it’s the last time and he kissed me back with just as much of fervor. Some cat calls and cheering were heard, my parents smiling in happiness, this is the best. I can finally move in with the love of my life.

I applied to the same college, I just took the entrance exam the same way the normal kids do, we aren’t handed scholarships by big prestigious schools the way geniuses do. So thank god I was accepted, another chapter of my life, our lives.

We stayed at Levi’s old apartment; it was big enough for the both of us. We had 1 room and it’s all that we really need.

We made up for all the lost time, made love at every corner of the room, we stuffed our fridge with food and stayed a week before the start of class at _our_ apartment and did nothing but cuddle, watch movies, catch up, be domestic and made lots and lots of love.

 

 

* * *

 

5 years later.

 

_Never did I think our relationship would meet its downfall._

Levi’s sister Isabel and her fiancé Farlan will finally get married. Levi and Isabel are very close even after Isabel moved in the big city with their mom after their parents’ divorce in my and Isabel’s freshman year. We were classmates and through her I met Levi, we get along really well too.

Farlan was their childhood friend and Isabel’s childhood sweetheart. They met at a young age and found each other early. Though it was hard, they also endured a long-distance relationship until Farlan graduated high school and moved in the big city. Farlan finally had the balls to propose to her when they graduated college and the wedding is soon approaching. Levi looked at his sister with a small smile, so tender it’s barely even there until you squint. The brother who loved his sister, he had only her until he met me.

He came from a broken family because his mother cannot finally endure their abusive and drunkard father. She left with Isabel, apologizing to Levi every day, that she cannot support them both. He understands that, and he’d rather she take Isabel to live a better life than him. She was the proudest, next to me that is, when Levi graduated with flying colors.

* * *

 

It was the day before the big wedding and Levi was going to surprise Isabel, he asked her if she wanted to have a sibling date with her brother instead of a bachelorette party. She happily agreed, nothing can make her happier than be with her only brother.

I  was also in with the plan but I  wasn’t with them as I wanted them to have the time of their lives.

“Here’s the gift you wanted to give her, I already wrapped it.” I gave him the gift and leaned in to peck him on the lips.

“Thank you Love.” he pecked me back and I smiled.

“Take care.”

“I will.” He said and drove our car to pick his sister up.

* * *

 

Isabel was already outside, waiting for his date the starry sky a blanket to their beautiful evening.

 

Levi’s car parked and got out to open the passenger’s seat for Isabel. Their gift was in the trunk of the car so she wouldn't see it yet.

 

“So, where are we going big bro?” she waggled her eyebrows.

He smiled thinking this brat is just as impatient as his brat.

“Patience my dear sister, they say it’s a virtue. Have you ever heard of it?” he side glanced the huffing woman and drove to their destination.

After the short ride, they finally came to a stop and Isabel ran out it pure bliss.

She was at the entrance of the newly opened Amusement part called _TITANS._ The first day of the opening is reserved only for 250 VIPs while tomorrow will be opened to the public. Isabel just hung her mouth in awe. She really, really wanted to come here, but it slipped her mind when she was too busy for the wedding.

“How—” she croaked out nearly sobbing.

“I’m your brother, do you doubt me?” she finally sobbed and hugged her brother with all her might. She only went to an amusement park twice in her life. Once was when they were still a happy and complete family, second was when Farlan took her to their first date. There is a thrice now. You are always a child still, no matter how old you are.

They had the best fun riding all the rides and exterminating all the titans in all the games they played, ate a lot of armored hot dogs and colossal burgers and bought a lot of ugly deformed face for a balloon because Isabel keeps popping them.

“Big bro, let’s ride the Ferris wheel next!!!!” she vibrated excitedly and drag his older brother. Levi doesn't really hate it even if he looks pissed. He looked at her and she saw the most beautiful woman he will ever love, the next time she sees her, she’ll be married and then he’ll be Uncle Levi.

He joked once that they should make a lot of babies so Eren and Levi can just adopt one.

 _My children are not puppies. But I’ll let you babysit them Uncle Levi~_ she teased and Levi took back what he said. He has already enough brats to look after, her and Eren. He doesn’t really need more.

* * *

 

Their night finally ended and the plan would be to give the gift when they got to Isabel’s. He took her hand and held it tight, opened the door of the car and made sure she got in and buckled her seat belt. Levi then went to the Driver’s seat.

 

It was all just any other day, no one really expects it when someone dies does it?

 

Everything was in a slow motion, the way she smiled and the sound of her laughter at some joke they shared, the way he looked at her with love and joy, he was so proud of her—

 

—and then piercing screams were the next thing he heard.

 

He did not even recognize, it was his.

 

“Oh my god! Someone call an ambulance!!” he heard muffled voices of people he does not know.

 

The only thing registering in his mind is the slowly cooling limp body of what was once full of life. It all happened so fast, a car collided in Isabel’s side that made their car tumble like a tin can. Blood had gushed out in Levi’s face and the pain he felt all over his body can never compare to the pain in his heart.

“Isa... bel...” he whispered, dreading the answer that will not come.

“No… please… God, no…” he kissed her forehead whispered in her ears over and over again.

“Wake up, bright eyes. Hey, wake up.” he cradled her head tenderly and sobbed his entire life's worth of pain.  

An ambulance and the police came after 10 minutes.

Those 10 minutes were the longest 10 minutes of his measly life. He looked lost sitting in the middle in all the puddle of their blood. Eyes dull, the previous shine not anymore found. The shine Eren had painstakingly devoted everything he had just to get it there in those beautiful eyes, now lost along with her.

He had loss so much blood he finally passed out.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was originally a one-shot but I felt like it would be too boring if it's too long so I broke it up in three parts. please read the end notes on the last chapter of this fic. thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how shit works in real life, I haven't really experienced any of these so please bear with me and let's just pretend what happened in the story really happened. lol thanks.
> 
> **Unbeta'd**

* * *

 

*Shattering of glasses*

“Holy…” Eren breathed as he clutched his chest. That nearly gave him a heart attack. The wine glass with half empty wine he was sleepily holding, in his daze, fell from his grasps and met with the floor in pieces, red wine splashed, painting the white tiles red.

As he was about to stand up and clean the filthy floor before his boyfriend find out he made a mess in the living room, his cell phone rang. The phone was on the other end of the couch; he grabbed the noisy thing to shut it up because it’s making his head ache. When he saw it was from an unknown number, he didn’t bother answering the call though.

-

_**The Number you have dialed**_  is either unattended or  _ **out of coverage area**_  please try your call later.

“No one’s picking up.”

“Try calling again after a while.”

-

After cleaning the mess he made, he took a quick bath and prepared for his slumber. It was 11:00pm and Levi still hasn’t called or texted him.

_I don’t wanna disturb their sibling date._

Maybe it was a minute or two but exhaustion finally caught up and it was easily lulling him to sleep.

**_Ring. Ring. Ring._ **

Eren woke up with a start.

“Ugh.” He groaned and looked at the time. Bright red led displays 11:05pm in their alarm clock by the bed. It’s only been 5 minutes and it felt like hours to the brunette. He took his phone squinting at the sudden influx of bright light and when his eyes finally adjusted he saw it was a call from an unknown number again.

 

You see, he doesn’t answer calls from unknown numbers because he was harassed once, someone called his phone from an unknown number and he answered the call. He had difficulty understanding what was going on the other line, he heard shlick-shlick that sounds like something wet slapping against something, until a breathy moan of his name repeating;

  ** _Eren, Eren, ugh, Eren... ahh… ah-_**

His stomach dropped and his skin crawled, it was a voice of some filthy pig he does not know, he threw his phone and puked his guts out in the bathroom. The thought of someone jerking off of him and had the audacity to call him to let him hear his name being butchered had repulsed the shit out of him. He was angry, but behind the anger the boy would always hide behind with, he is but a fragile child.

Levi finds him curled up and crying in the bathroom when he got home from class.

The raven was livid after finding out what the heck happened to his boyfriend and vowed to find who the fucktard was. Whatever happened to that bastard, he didn’t care. He’d rather forget the repulsing feeling.

Eren changed his number and the incident wasn’t mentioned again, but he never answers calls from unknown numbers again. Levi, his family and close friends know of the incident and would always text him before calling when they’re using an unknown number.

So here he was, looking at his phone contemplating to finally answer or ignore it because he has a very bad feeling and he does not really know why.

Before he can press the answer button though, the call was already missed so he opted to call Levi. After the third ring he finally picked up.

“Lev—“ Eren was cut off by the person on the other line.

“Is this Eren Jaeger?” the person, a woman, asked.

“Yes. Who is this?” Eren sat up, all the lingering sleepiness gone.

“We tried to contact you earlier but no one would answer, we called their mother too and she was also just recently informed, I am Amy Smith from Sina Hospital, Mr. Levi Ackerman and Ms. Isabel Ackerman has unfortunately met with a traffic accident …”

After hearing Levi and Isabel got into an accident Eren could no longer hear what the hell the woman was saying because he was too busy running outside the house in nothing but his pajama and wallet, good thing he still had the sense to grab his wallet.

He hailed a cab and told the driver to speed it up to Sina hospital. He wasn’t crying. The shock was still too much to fully comprehend what is happening.

He was staring at the back of the passenger’s seat all the way to the hospital when the cab stopped he threw the money not even looking back if it was too much or not enough. If it wasn’t the taxi driver would have been chasing him anyway.

Everything was like in autopilot until he went to the reception area and looked at the person on the other side, the smell of disinfectant finally registering. Eren felt like this was all real, for the first time he had the phone call. This was really real.

His father is a doctor, but that doesn’t mean he’s used to the hospital’s smell. He loathed this smell, because it reminds him that it smells as such, to hide the smell of death.

“I’m—“his voiced trembled; now he was truly scared.

“The patient—”

“— Levi Ackerman?” he had no idea what the hell he was trying to say paired up with nothing but his pajama, to any other person he looked like some crazy dude who just goes to hospitals in the middle of the night.

Good thing the receptionist or nurse, he was not quite sure, understood what he was babbling and guided him to Levi’s room, Eren had no recollection getting there.

**ICU** spelled in bold letters was written on the door.

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._** His guide knocked before opening the door.

They entered the room that was segregated into smaller rooms with glass doors and glass windows. Eren just followed until he was on the right room.

The doctor was standing by the bed covering his view of the person laying there and he almost didn’t notice someone calling him.

“Eren…” someone whispered, afraid to startle the boy, he looked at the source of the voice and saw Levi’s mother, Maria getting up from her chair and hugged him while sobbing. He returned the hug and not noticing he too was crying when he laid eyes on the sleeping figure when the doctor moved away from the bed.

The person on the bed looked nothing like Levi, his Levi. Bandaged all over the place, a cast on his left arm, his normally pale complexion that was full of life was now deathly pale littered in black and blue.

He could not take it, he can hardly believe he is still conscious right now but he had to be strong, for himself and for Levi. Levi is alive.

**_For now._** The bitter and negative part of him whispered. He shook his head and slowly went to the bed freeing himself from the hug, the doctor and Levi’s mother talking on the side. He tuned them out; he had only eyes for Levi and ears to the constant beeps a lull reassurance of his Lover being alive.

His tears never stopped falling, wetting the sheets with his anguish. The pain of almost losing the person you love is—

 He cannot even begin to describe the feeling.

“Hey…” he carefully whispered because any louder and he cannot assure his voice can carry the words.

“Love…” he swallowed the nonexistent lump in his throat.

“I’m right here. Levi, I’m just right here.”

The brunette fell asleep in the tear stained sheet never letting go of Levi’s hand.

 --

“Eren” a soft voice woke him up. He blinked repeatedly his eyes bleary, his neck and back was killing him and his right leg is having a bitchy cramp and he was confused as to where he was until he remembered he was in the hospital, remembered that his discomfort is nothing but a pebble compared to the pain Levi is suffering right now.

 What was supposed to be a happy day, Isabel’s wedding day, became a nightmare.

“Eren” the voice called again.

“Maman.” He rasped.

“I know you’re tired, go home first and rest.”

He shook his head; he does not want to miss Levi waking up.

“I’m fine, you’re more tired and you should rest instead.” He offered a small smile.

“I’m fine.” She smiled a little in return.

“Isabel.” Eren remembered. He was so consumed of Levi’s well-being he completely forgot Isabel was also with Levi on the accident.

At that, their mother looked devastated. Eren was afraid of the answer.

She smiled a heartbreaking smile, tears running down her cheeks, she looked at him and shook her head. That smile should never be expressed by any person. A smile should have been of joy. Not a bitter, heartbroken smile. A smile devoid of the meaning of happiness. It’s painful to look at.

He gasped and covered his mouth to muffle his wails.

_Isabel was too young. God, she was too young to die._

They spent who knows how long just crying and gearing themselves to face reality. The both of them stared at their different walls trying to catch up from this nightmare. The silence was suffocating only being broken by the growl of Eren’s stomach.

Maria stood up, her motherly instincts overpowering the weakness.

“I’ll be back. What do you want?” she asked.

“Anything edible is fine.” He answered, giving her a reassuring smile. He’ll take care of Levi.

\--

She came back 10 minutes after with their Burrito and coffee. They ate in silence until Eren deemed it was okay to ask.

“How— how’s Farlan?” it was stupid to ask of course he knew the answer. The boy would be devastated. His soon-to-be-wife just died like 10 hours before their wedding.

“He’s not faring well.” She answered morosely.

Eren bobbed his head in a gesture that he understood and they continued to eat their breakfast.

“I know you wouldn’t want to leave and considering your wearing your pajama and it’s broad daylight. I would offer instead to take some of your clothes and Levi’s things from your home and bring them here. Would that be okay?”

“Yes, that would be convenient. Thank you.” His cheeks flushed finally having the sense to comprehend he had nothing with him but his wallet and pajama.

\--

An hour after, Maria returned with Eren’s and Levi’s necessities. Eren changed and sat with Levi again, never leaving the raven’s side.

“Levi…” he started.

“If you can hear me, Levi please wake up. Please.”

Eren wasn’t really religious but if this can help then he’ll beg.

“God please. Don’t take him from me. Please. Please…”

 

**2 days later:**

Levi finally woke up midafternoon, Eren held his hand the entire time, only leaving when he needed to take a piss and even while he’s eating, he is reluctant to let go of Levi.

The raven’s fingers twitched and Eren immediately noticed the small movement. He grasped the said hand stronger, reassuring.

“Levi…” he croaked his voice unfamiliar to him as he had not spoken for a long time.

He tried again.

“Love, c’mon wake up…” he cooed.

“Please wake up…” he whispered to his beloved’s ear.

_Because every day you don’t is killing me._

It was as if Levi could hear his silent plea, the raven’s eyes started to flutter and Eren waited with bated breath.

The eyes that opened were unfocused and showed confusion. He woke up from a nightmare only to wake up in another nightmare.

The raven moved his eyes and looked at the only person in the room. Gray eyes are looking, but it is unseeing.

_Perhaps he was still in a daze_. Eren told himself; reassuring himself, that the look was not of a man who questioned why he had lived instead.

The brunette was torn between calling the doctor immediately or cherish this moment, but before he could choose, the raven spoke.

“E— ” the way he said the name felt like there’s a stone lugged in his throat.

“—ren.” He continued uttering the name despite the discomfort.

The uttered name— the only semblance of his being.

Eren’s tears slipped past his traitorous eyes, he promised himself he would not cry again. Levi hated it when he cried. How ironic really, when the man who hated to see him cry was the reason he had cried his entire life’s worth of tears for the past few days. He does not remember how much or how many times he had shed tears, but if Levi would wake up because of it then he’d cry another ten years’ worth if need be.

This is the reality of love; as much as it makes you strong, sometimes it considerably weakens you too. A double-edged sword, you may say.

Levi’s weak and trembling hand reached out to those beautiful eyes he loves so much. He pressed his thumb gently to the brunette's cheek catching the tears that paved their way from those beautiful eyes.

“Shhh…”

And Eren held the tears back making his face red. Any other time and they could have laughed this off, not now though. Not now.

Eren opted to bury his face in those warm soft hands that held him many times, kissed the knuckles and the palm repeatedly while repeating like a mantra that he loved him. So much it hurts.

This situation hurts.

\--

Another day after Levi woke up and they still haven’t heard from Farlan. He must still be grieving, of course, his soon-to-be-wife just died hours before she is to be wed.

A devastatingly tragic story. Romeo and Juliet’s could not compare. They just chose to be stupid, nothing tragic really, just tragically stupid perhaps.

In this kind of situation though, who would have you blamed;

The over speeding drunk driver who happens to crash his car to another car and died with it?

The brother who only wanted his sister to be happy but not really because now she’s dead?

The bride-to-be who never gave the groom the chance to say “I do”?

God; who took their chances at life away?

Or the accursed fate they ended up having?

No one can be blamed really— It was an accident and accidents aren't on purpose— but to the boy who lost his only sister, he blamed himself.

 

\--

They found Farlan the next day —in his and Isabel’s supposed to be new home in the 7th floor of a condominium after the wedding— facing the big window **overlooking** the city.

His **eyes rolled back** and tongue lolled out hanging in their ceiling.

The irony.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you forgive, you in no way change the past - but you sure do change the future.

* * *

 

_ **The beginning of the end.** _

 

* * *

 

It’s been 6 weeks since the tragedy; in place of a simple wedding was a funeral instead.

Levi never attended the funeral and has not been himself since. He may not have said it out loud but his actions screamed it all, he is blaming himself for the death of the two of the few people he has ever loved.

He never drinks, smoke or do anything that would harm his body or anyone else’s for that matter. He never did anything that would resemble himself with his father.

Until now.

The raven would come home late, more often, drunk. The loving home he built with Eren now naught but a cold house.

Eren never gave up, he did everything in his power to bring back _his_ Levi but he had no such luck.

He would ignore Eren like thin air and he would pass out drunk in the sofa before he even brings himself to lie in bed but sometimes though, he would have that extra energy to beat the hell out of Eren.

The first time it happened he had apologized the next day when he was sober. Peppered kisses to the bruises he had made himself and Eren had forgiven him, promised that he would never do it again and Eren had believed him.

He had forgiven him even though he had stopped apologizing after the next few times he did it and believed he would not do it again even when he had done it time and time again.

Eren can only do so much, how can you help someone clearly not wanting any? But he would take the blows, believing he’d carry half the burden and half the pain of what Levi is feeling.

He took it all, foolishly took it all.

Good thing Eren was stubborn.

Every day he would try but every day he would fail. It did not deter him though.

Not one bit.

As they say, love is blind. Or was it stupid?

-

Eren got home from work, though tired; he made sure it shows none of that. Levi was home because he saw the shoes the raven uses for work.

“Levi I’m home!”

There was no answer. There had been none since that day, but he still called out, hoping that one day there would be one.

“Babe? There’s a new restaurant a few blocks, they say it’s good. How about we try it? Hmm? We never really had time to go on a date… so?” Eren asked with a hopeful smile, he saw the back of Levi’s head in the couch so he made his best puppy dog eyes that would have worked before, but not this time.

Levi looked back at him with bloodshot eyes, bags clear as day and dark circles darker than it had ever been, he looked at him but not see him.

Hair disheveled, shirt wrinkly and smelling of booze. The old Levi would have loathed it; the old Levi would have never allowed himself of this untidiness because Levi was like the reincarnation of Mr.Clean!

The epitome of Prim and proper!

He was a perfectionist.

He was Levi but every day, he was becoming someone else.

Levi stood up from the couch, empty bottles cluttering and was clearly not himself.

Eren foolishly thought he could bring _him_ back—when the raven was merely drunk, Eren can still find _his_ Levi in those eyes but when the brunette saw his arm, the left sleeve messily drawn up and needle pricks clearly fresh, littered the crook of his elbow— but now, for the first time he had feared he cannot.

Eren was not stupid. He knows what that means and it broke his heart.

“Huh?” before Eren could comprehend what had happened he was stumbling out on the floor by the blow of Levi’s punch.

The punch felt like something exploded on his face, it was too strong he had to clear his vision from blackening. He spit out blood and the sharp pain blossomed in his face.

“Le—vi?” he whimpered while holding his abused face.

Levi was looking but he could not see.

He looked at those emerald eyes that he loved so much but the gray eyes that looked held no love.

Any semblance of rationality had left Levi that night and Eren would be the victim to that.

He stuffed a sock in Eren’s mouth and dragged him by the hair to their room, Eren held the hand that grabbed his hair in an attempt to lessen the pain while he bit the socks to muffle the cries.

Levi threw him in the direction of the bed but he landed a foot short and was met with the floor. He spit the socks out and tried to get up but his weakened legs gave out before he could and fell right back in the floor.

“Please…. Levi….” He pleaded but he did not know for what.

_Please Levi come back? Please Levi stop? What fucking thing should I say?! I want him to stop hurting me but I love him so much that if this is helping him to vent out his frustrations then I’d gladly accept it._

Levi kicked his stomach and Eren had doubled over on the floor and held his stomach, he cried and whimpered pathetically on the floor, snot, saliva and tears forming a puddle near his face.

“Disgusting!” Levi sneered, his voice cold and full of contempt.

He was beaten almost every day but today, Levi was livid. The drugs he took clearly helped in that.

Levi grabbed Eren’s hair again before the brunette could catch his breath and was slammed faced down on the edge of the bed, his body dangling.

Levi tore his shirt and pulled his pants down and the brunette was crying for a whole new level.

“Levi please don’t do this… please _…” not this. Please Levi_.

“I love you so much Levi but please… not this.” Eren vehemently shook his head and stopped the hands Levi was attempting to touch him.

Making love is a privilege for two people who love each other, that’s why Eren and Levi respected the act and would never do it unless both of them consent to it but for the past few weeks there was no making love anymore.

They were both still clearly depressed and Eren respected Levi so he never pushed Levi for anything.

That is why more than ever, his heart is breaking because what was a sacred act to them was clearly being defiled by the man he loves so much.

Levi was stronger; no matter how Eren fought, he could not win.

Levi spread his ass cheeks and bit the crook of his neck while he penetrated Eren dry and the brunette could only cry as he bit and clutched the bed sheets.

Levi was unforgiving; he rammed himself over and over until he spilled his semen and mingled with the blood. He passed out on the floor after the activity while Eren cried himself to sleep.

An hour had passed and Eren was groused from his slumber, Levi was still asleep on the floor with him.

Eren slowly stood up and took a wet tissue in their bed stand; he cleaned Levi and took a blanket and a pillow. He placed the pillow for Levi to use and covered him with the blanket.

Eren limped to the bathroom; he refused to look at the mirror, went straight instead to the tub and ran hot water in it.

While waiting for the water to fill the tub, he took some disinfectants and unintentionally looked at the mirror.

His body was peppered with black and blues, some nastier ones from previous encounters and the bite mark that clearly broke the skin.

It took him long enough to finally look away from the hideous image the mirror was reflecting and noticed that the tub was almost full; he walked back to it, closed the faucet and took his time submerging in the water.

He cleaned himself thoroughly and cried again.

\--

Eren could leave, but how can he leave his home? No, not the house, but Levi; his home.

He could never fathom the thought of leaving Levi.

Not now, not ever.

So the happenings of that night were repeated.

Over and over again.

He took it all, reassuring himself foolishly that one day _his_ Levi would come back, he just have to be patient.

So he waited.

\--

**_Ring. Ring. Ring._ **

Eren looked at his phone and saw Armin’s name.

“Hello?”

“Hi! Armin! It’s been awhile.” Eren answered with a smile. It really has been awhile. After they all went their separate ways in high school; Armin, Mikasa and Eren barely saw each other because of their busy lives but they would still email or call each other sometimes and Armin would visit sometimes because of his work and they would hang out just like the old times.

They were there in the funeral too even Armin who works overseas came back and they held Eren and supported him because he needed to be strong not only for himself but for Levi too.

“Yeah Eren, it has been. How are you?” Armin asked.

“I’m fine.” He lied.

Maybe it was the tone or maybe because his best friend was just really observant but the lie was seen through.

“Eren, what’s wrong?” Armin asked worriedly.

“Wh—what? Ar, I’m fi—ne.” he stuttered, barely able to contain himself, out of all the times, just hearing from his best friend made all his pent up pain and frustrations flooded him.

Just like that.

He wailed, unable to make coherent words and Armin waited patiently until the wails died down and hiccups were heard. Armin gave him a minute or two to compose himself.

“Eren, where are you? I’m in the city now because of my work and I was planning to meet up with you after.”

“I’m ho— _hic_ —me.” Eren replied with a hiccup.

“Okay, can you take a taxi at Hotel Sina? I’ll text you the room and I’ll be waiting for you there. I want to talk to you personally. I want you to understand I’m here for you, okay? No matter what happens, Eren I want you to understand that.”

“O-okay Ar, I’ll be there in ten.”

“Okay, have a safe trip Eren.”

“Hey Ar?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re always welcome Eren.”

***click***

\--

Eren arrived at Hotel Sina and proceeded to the room Armin was in.

**Knock. Knock.**

Eren waited for an answer and Armin was already swinging the door before he could knock again.

“Eren!” Armin greeted and hugged the brunette with all his might and Eren reciprocated the hug just as hard.

“Armin…” he whispered clearly holding back his tears again.

Armin dragged the brunette inside and made him sit in the bed while he prepared their teas.

Then the blond went back to Eren after he made their teas, Eren sipped tentatively to calm his nerves and Armin waited patiently.

When their teas were all consumed Armin took the cup from Eren and asked if he needed more and the brunette nodded.

Armin refilled their cups and gave Eren his, the brunette took it and placed it in the night stand.

Eren looked at Armin and Armin understood that Eren was prepared so he also placed his tea in the night stand and gave Eren his full attention.

Eren braved himself and told Armin everything, stopping on one or two occasions to compose himself from reliving the nightmares.

“I took it all because I love him Ar, I love him so much I can’t lose him…” Eren ended.

“Thank you for trusting me and telling me this Eren and as your best friend I want to help you. I understand why you would do it but I cannot allow you to do it that way.” Armin said, saddened by how much his best friend had suffered.

He cannot forgive Levi for what he has done but he will do everything to help Eren, his plan would be hard for Eren but it would be better this way.

 “But Ar, there is no other way.” He whispered lamely.

“Do you Love him?”

“Of course!”

“Then you got to do what is right.”

“I’m already doing what I can.”

Armin shook his head.

“Eren, you are only doing what you think is right but if you don’t stop him you’re not the only one going to be hurt.”

“What do I do Armin? What can I do?” he pleaded.

“Let me ask you again, do you love him?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation in that answer.

“Are you willing to do everything for Levi’s good?

“Yes.”

“Even if he will hate you?”

One traitorous fat tear slid down his cheek, but he answered all the same.

“Yes.”

\--

After a few days of Armin and Eren doing extensive research for rehab centers and talking to professionals to help them and such, they finally had a conclusion.

They contacted the Rehab center they like most and met an eccentric Doctor, but though she was very loud, her concern was real.

“If your loved one refuses…

Despite your best efforts, your loved one may still refuse to go to drug rehab treatment. Although this can be heartbreaking, it’s vital that you make it abundantly clear that none of you will provide any type of help or support – e.g. money, transportation, a place to crash, etc. – until he or she agrees to get help. Sometimes this is the turning point that will change the addicts mind – if not during the _intervention_ then soon after when he or she realizes how serious you all are. It can be extremely difficult following through with tough love, but until you do, the pattern will likely continue.

You’re loved one is worth the effort – no matter how futile it may seem. Do everything you can, but accept that you can’t control what the addict chooses to do in the end.” The Doctor said.

They thank her and planned for the said _intervention_.

Eren called Levi’s mom and they met with her and they discussed everything but Eren left the rape part. Eren had already told Armin that Levi’s mom does not need any more heartache.

The blond had agreed, albeit reluctantly but Eren pleaded, he does not want Levi to go to jail; he merely wants him to stop his drug abuse and alcohol addiction.

That night, they went to Eren and Levi’s home to talk to Levi. Eren finally understood that he does not need to carry the pain alone. There are people who support him and Levi.

_Levi would probably hate me, but if this would help him… then so be it. I’d rather he hate me and live._

When they arrived, the house was quiet and Levi was nowhere to be found.

“Levi I’m home!” Eren called out; then again, there was no answer.

They looked for Levi but he was not there, Eren looked at their bedroom and found no one. He was about to leave when he saw a foot on the other side of the bed.

“Levi?” he inched slowly to the other side and saw Levi on the floor.

Pills cluttered everywhere and he was not breathing.

“ARMIIIIN!!!!!” he bellowed.

Eren was already panicking but he cannot let it consume him so he braved himself and laid Levi on his back.

“Eren?!”

“Call 911! I think Levi had an overdose!” he quickly said.

Armin ran to his side and took the bottle of the pills Levi was holding and called 911.

Maria entered the room and saw the scene; he flopped on the floor trying to come to terms to what is happening.

Eren did a CPR on autopilot; he cannot let this consume him. He must be strong for Levi.

“You cannot die.” He mumbled.

“You will not die Levi!” he yelled as he continued his CPR.

For what felt like hours, the ambulance finally arrived and everything went like it was in slow motion.

Levi was being taken away from him; he could not hear anything but mere ringing in his ears and buzzing sounds of people talking.

Eren did not even remember arriving in the hospital.

This feeling, he felt it again. The same feeling when he had nearly lost Levi… here it is again.

After the adrenaline washed out, Eren cried himself in the waiting room while Armin hugged him. He did not say anything, what could he possibly say to Eren? Saying it would be okay, would have been a lie.

They were fucking late.

\--

 

Levi went into coma for 3 days.

The first hours and days of detoxification had been intense and medical and psychiatric staff members are on hand constantly to provide effective support.

When he finally woke up he had been groggy and in a daze, he had woken up thinking he’d rather be in hell dead than here alive.

“E-ren.” The raven had called out.

“Levi? Thank God you’re alive!” the brunette was about to grip Levi’s hand only to be slapped away. It was a weak slap, but the action was more hurtful than the actual physical contact.

“W-hy the fuck am I still alive!” he rasped weakly but full of venom from someone who just woke up. It wasn’t even a question.

“Levi…” Eren whimpered, at a loss of what to say.

Levi tried to remove the needle for the dextrose and whatnot. Eren finally snapped into action preventing the raven to do so.

 “Nurse!! Nurse!!” Eren yelled and fought off Levi and the medical staffs were fast to troubleshoot the commotion.

 “Sir Ackerman, please calm down.” Said one of the nurses while the other one prepared the injection to calm Levi down.

“Fuck you!!! Let me fucking goo!”

“Levi please calm down.” Eren pleaded.

“No! Fuck you Eren! I fucking hate you!” Levi spat venomously.

Eren thought it would hurt less if he was prepared but hearing it for real was more painful than the kicks and punches.

Again, the brunette could not do anything but stand there and watch as Levi fell back to a dreamless slumber.

\--

Levi woke up the next day a little less aggressive. Considering he is restrained and he can’t really do anything.

Patients who are a danger to others like Levi may require sedation and/or restraint in order to protect them and the medical providers.

“Levi.” Called a gentle voice.

Levi looked at the source of the voice and as much as he hated being alive, seeing his mother made him somehow regret his actions but just a tiny bit though.

 _I should have at least said goodbye to her._   He bitterly thought.

“ _Maman_.” He whispered.

She held his hand and squeezed it.

“I’m sorry.” She said.

“Huh?” _shouldn’t I be apologizing in this situation instead?_ Levi thought.

“I’m sorry. I was not strong enough for you. When I lost Isabel, I had forgotten I was not the only one who had lost someone dear to me and I had forgotten you in the midst of my depression. I left you again when you needed me the most.”

A fat tear slid down her cheek. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“Eren…” she paused, willing the tears to stop just so she could finish what she wanted to say.

“Eren is a good child. He had been there for you all this time, please I beg you Levi. If you want to punish someone, don’t punish Eren, don’t punish yourself, punish me instead. Hate me instead… just please… don’t do this to him. He deserves to be happy. You deserve to be happy. Their death was not your fault, nor was it anyone else’s. But leaving you behind was mine. So please, punish me instead. “

Levi had hurt Eren and he does not know if the brunette would still want him after all the shit he had done. He’s not even worthy of Eren’s forgiveness.

If only he was stronger.

One upon a time he believed he was, but the truth is, he is weak. Eren had been his pillar, his stronghold and he had deliberately pulverized that pillar.

“Levi, I know that you will think you don’t deserve his forgiveness.” She said understandingly.

Levi smiled morosely.

She shook her head and continued.

“There are only two things  you can do Levi; either you continue thinking like that and hurt him even more or man up and make up for it for as long as you live. We are weak Levi, we make mistakes because we are humans but mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them. I’m not sure if he will forgive you but if you really regret the things that you have done then ask for his forgiveness over and over again. Eren is strong Levi, unlike anyone else, he is strong and it takes a very strong person to forgive. If you’re going to ask me why I know he is—“

She smiled, sure of the answer.

“—because he stayed.”

Levi looked at her, he wanted to wipe those tears but he couldn’t as he is bound.

“I can never hate you.” He whispered and shut his eyes.

“I’m sorry… I had been weak.” He looked back up, determination back from his dull gray eyes.

“I have my whole life to make up for it.”

“We had been weak… and so, we have a lot of making up to do.” She stood up from the chair she was sitting and held Levi and kissed his forehead.

She started humming that familiar tune she would always sing for him and Isabel.

_“Au clair de la lune,_  
_Mon ami Pierrot,_  
_Prête-moi ta plume_  
_Pour écrire un mot._  
_Ma chandelle est morte,_  
_Je n'ai plus de feu,_  
_Ouvre-moi ta porte,_  
_Pour l'amour de Dieu._

_Au clair de la lune_  
_Pierrot répondit :«_  
_Je n'ai pas de plume,_  
_Je suis dans mon lit._  
_Va chez la voisine,_  
_Je crois qu'elle y est,_  
_Car dans sa cuisine_  
_On bat le briquet. »_  
  
_Au clair de la lune,_  
_Mon ami Pierrot,_  
_Prête-moi ta plume_  
_Pour écrire un mot._  
_Ma chandelle est morte,_  
_Je n'ai plus de feu,_  
_Ouvre-moi ta porte,_  
_Pour l'amour de Dieu_.”

She sang and they clung to each other as unbidden tears freefall from their eyes.

The song wasn’t really sad; it just brought back a lot of good memories.

Two souls trying to find the peace they always wanted, sharing this moment felt like Isabel and Farlan was with them.

“They never really died, they only will, if we stop loving them.” She said and continued to kiss her son’s forehead.

Levi fell asleep once again.

\--

When Levi woke up from his slumber midafternoon, the first thing he noticed was that he was no longer bound. The next thing was a mop of brown hair in his bed.

Eren’s upper body was leaned on Levi’s bed while half was sitting on a chair. It must have been uncomfortable sleeping like that but the brunette would always stay by Levi’s side.

Levi hesitantly touched the mop of brown hair and caressed it the way it should have been touched.

“Eren…” he uttered the name the way it should have been said.

“Levi?” Eren answered and looked up, sleepiness slowly leaving him.

Levi looked at the boy and for the first time and saw—

The boy that had loved him and never left,

The boy who had stayed despite the lunacy Levi had done,

The boy who he loves looking back at him with love in his eyes that never left.

“I- I am so so-rry… Eren, forgive me…” he looked at Eren with wide pleading eyes afraid that it was too late.

“Shhhh…” Eren cupped his face and softly bumped their foreheads.

“I have already forgiven you Levi. Just please promise me, that if you can’t do it for me, do it for yourself and do it for your mom and for Isabel. Get better Levi and please don’t do this to yourself.”

Levi hugged him and buried his face in his beloved’s neck.

“I promise… I’ll get better.”

Eren hugged back just as strong.

“Thank you for never leaving Eren.”

“You’re always welcome Love.” Eren replied with a smile while tears are streaking his face.

\--

The first few days in Rehab, Levi was undergoing his withdrawals. The additional detox helped lessen the symptoms because he already underwent another detox during his coma, but it was still pretty shitty.

All in all Levi’s week in the rehab center was…

Well it was, fruitful?

After the withdrawals subsided, Dr. Hanji was being extremely persistent. The raven would be dragged by her pace and instead of still wallowing in self-pity on nights that he was alone, he finds himself exhausted by their activities on that day and sleep easily consumes him every night.

Levi decided he was done running, he was done being weak and he was done being a sissy.

This time, he’ll get better. He’ll get better for Eren and for the ones he love.

He had adjusted in the place and the people always make him feel welcome. Nurse Petra was very kind and was never condescending, though they always bicker and banter with one of the other nurse who always bites his tongue they were fun to watch for Levi.

 _Olou? Aurou? What was his name again?_ The raven thought.

When he has free time he writes to Eren every day about the things he wants to say to him, the things he did in this place, the people he had met and the people who are helping him recover.

 _I’ll get better. I promise._ The raven reminded himself.

\--

 

It’s been a month since Levi went to Rehab.

Dr.Hanji had told them that;

“Visiting your loved ones in drug rehab will help restore a relationship, establish healthy communication, and provide frequent support. Drug rehabs have different visitation procedures, our drug rehab center do not allow patients to contact anyone for their first 2 weeks in hopes to adjust to their new environment and settle in. Since drug rehab is a time to focus and truly look into one's self, our facility has designated visiting hours. Sobriety and recovery is a personal matter, so establishing boundaries with family members allows patients to further their growth and establish self-esteem, accountability and responsibility.” She beamed, her face full of hope that Levi will really get better.

Now they can finally visit Levi.

\--

The road to recovery had been 180 days.

For 6 long months he had not been with Eren, though the brunette always visited him during visiting hours after his first month (the 1st time they were allowed visitors), it was still not the same. He had greatly missed the brunette.

But the sacrifices were worth it, now he can finally be with Eren.

The Raven’s whole family picked him up. Eren, Maria, Armin and even Mikasa welcomed him.

They had a small party in his and Eren’s home, they also invited some of the nurses and doctors who were off duty and their friends. They celebrated Levi’s triumph over the gruesome battle.

His enemy was himself and he had conquered it with the help of these people who treated him like family and not just a job or a burden.

So he surmised that it was just right to begin his new journey in life with these people.

**Clink. Clink. Clink.**

“May I have your attention please?” the crowd quieted down.

Levi went to the center and gestured for the brunette to follow him.

In the middle of these people he took the brunette’s hand and began his speech.

“Hello everybody, first of all, I want to thank each and every one of you for everything you have done. I cannot thank you enough for staying by me all this shitty times.” The crowd chuckled.

“and _Maman, Merci beaucoup et vous savez je t'aime pas_?” (Thank you so much and you know I love you right?) He said lovingly.

 

She nodded and smiled. “ _Et je t'aime trop mon bébé_.” (And I love you too my baby.)

 

“But most of all, to this beautiful, beautiful man in front of me…” Levi squeezed Eren’s hand and looked at him.

 

“I can never imagine myself in a life without you. I had wronged and hurt you but you stayed. I don’t know how you could but you did it and I can never thank you enough for that. It means the world to me. You mean the world to me.” There was a pause and they just stared at each other.

 

“I can never blame you if you wanted to be with another person because you deserve to be happy and I will support you with all my might but if you decide that you would be happier with me, I know it’s a fucking big word because I had made you cry and I had hurt you, but if for some miracle you decide to be with me, I’ll spend the rest of my life making you the happiest person.”

 

“Levi…” Eren whispered.

 

The raven kneeled in one knee, looked up at those beautiful emerald eyes and took out a ring to present to the brunette. His hands were visibly shaking but no one said anything about it.

 

“Eren Jaeger, will you marry me?”

 

It was the longest 5 seconds of Levi Ackerman’s life.

 

“I would love to.” Was the most beautiful thing Levi had heard and the brunette’s tears were falling unbidden and before Levi could get up Eren had launched himself and hugged Levi tight. They were both on the floor hugging the life of each other.

 

Claps of the people they trust resonated the humble home that they built and they could never have asked for anything more.

 

 

Love is a peculiar thing; it makes you weak but makes you immensely strong.

 

Love is like being drunk too, it makes you do a lot of strange things you would never usually do when you are sober.

 

Love is being strong for the person you lay your life for.

 

Love is a lot of things.

 

Love is _emerald eyes_ that look at you with adoration and trust.

 

Love is _gray eyes_ that look at you with respect.

 

Love is patient.

 

Love is kind.

 

Love is forgiveness.

 

Love is a lot of things,

 

But for these two…

 

Love is each other.

* * *

  

_**or is it?** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me and reading this fic!
> 
> I had (3) different endings to this chapter a good, bad and worse but I decided with the good because ugh, it's already fckn painful. I already cried writing this. I know, why the heck am I making my self suffer? lol
> 
> the SUMMARY was supposed to be for the WORSE ENDING but I changed the ending so... gomen!
> 
> if you wanna know the other endings continue reading this short summary but be WARNED if you'd rather not think about anything but a good ending then don't continue:
> 
> (bad)  
> Eren gets shot in the head and will have an amnesia after Levi got out of Rehab thus giving Levi the choice to reset his wrong doings. But can never ultimately forgive himself because Eren might choose him again but not really wholly because a part of himself is already gone.
> 
> (worse)  
> Eren dies the night before Levi was supposed to get out of rehab and Levi was supposed to propose but he was attending another funeral. Thus the title was supposed to be "TOO LATE" but I changed it.
> 
> THEY DESERVE A HAPPY ENDING!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated :]


End file.
